


Stardust to Stardust

by AngelGlass



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, honoring a friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 20:15:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30077757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelGlass/pseuds/AngelGlass
Summary: The Goblin King and Queen, in their grief, find a way to honor someone very special. Dedicated to JetRedGirl.
Relationships: Jareth/Sarah Williams
Comments: 18
Kudos: 22





	Stardust to Stardust

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jetredgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jetredgirl/gifts).



> This story is dedicated to JetRedGirl, who passed away a few weeks ago. While fan fiction is just that: fan fiction, her stories (at least to me) seem to portray Jareth and Sarah closest to how Bowie would have wanted them portrayed, especially Jareth. Thank you, my dear friend, for writing amazing stories and for inspiring the rest of us to write. I and many others would not be here writing without you.
> 
> If you have not had the pleasure of reading her stories, I highly recommend reading them. They are full of soul and touched by a special brand of magic only she could give.

_"What is grief, if not love persevering?"_

_-The Vision to Wanda Maximoff in WandaVision_

* * *

Jareth stood right outside the doorway, watching his wife grieve. For the past while, she had been screaming, sobbing as she let out her deep pain. Cursing at the cruel world, burdened by her immortality when she had to watch people die.

Not that she regretted choosing immortality to be with him, but it was a price she had to pay.

He was just as in pain as she was, but being born a fae royal, he often suppressed his emotions out of habit. But, for her, he would stand by her when her grief became too much for her to handle alone.

The Goblin King came around to hold his Queen, resting his face on her shoulder, anchoring her as she picked off tissue after tissue to dry her tears.

Sarah turned, looking at Jareth. "It's not fair. And yes, I do have a basis for comparison."

He just hugged her tighter. "I wasn't going to say anything, you know. Not about this."

She sniffed. "Sorry, I just-"

"You don't need to apologize, Love," he kissed the top of her head. "It has been a trying time. I understand your need to be defensive."

"She deserves to still be here." Sarah turned so that she could fully hug him. "She encouraged people to be creative, to make art, especially the ones who weren't confident in their own abilities. Because of her, people made friends, they became more creative and created worlds with magic they didn't even know they had."

"And her own work, nothing short of magic." Jareth smiled sadly, brushing a stray strand of hair behind to tuck behind Sarah's ear. "She was blessed by the gods themselves, and she used her gift well."

"She was too young, Jare," Sarah looked into his eyes, cheek on his chest. "My age, you know that? She had so much life to live. No one is perfect, and she was no exception, but she was a good person who did her best to be kind."

He nodded, his heart twisting at the thought of it all. "Her kindness and friendliness will always be remembered. She also loved animals, rescuing demons like that one right there."

Sarah followed Jareth's finger to one of their five cats: Nyx, who was loafing around in a cardboard box, her bright eyes staring at the couple. Despite her sadness, Sarah snorted in laughter. "You love them, admit it."

"I don't know what you're talking about," he said with a serious tone. And yet, his eyes sparkled with delight.

"I saw all of them piling up on you yesterday."

"They were clearly trying to suffocate me and if I moved, I would have been harassed by them."

She swatted her husband playfully. "Anyway, I just feel so angry. Why her? Why did she have to leave? I miss her. I w- I want her to be back."

The unsaid wish hung in the air. While it wouldn't have done anything, Sarah knew better than to wish for things in the heat of the moment.

Jareth looked outside, seeing the darkened sky. "I have something that may help." He stood up, offering his hand. "Won't you come with me to the greenhouse?"

Sarah really was not in the mood for going anywhere. She was feeling too depressed, but Jareth looked like he wanted to go, so she humored him. "Alright."

They walked down together, past the little fireflies that lit their way. They entered the greenhouse, Jareth's crystal floating in front to light their way.

Once in, Jareth flicked his fingers out and upward. The crystal floated to the top, lighting the entire greenhouse like a lightbulb. In the center was a couple pots of plants.

"Oh..." Sarah's eyes filled with tears again. "Spring Starflowers."

"Yes," Jareth gently touched the petals of one of the small, white flowers. "They are a worthy specimen to honor her memory, are they not?"

Sarah leaned down to smell one of them, smiling at how sweet it was. "Yes, they are."

"I was thinking of planting them in her memory, as she means so much to the both of us," Jareth explained, tension leaving his body as Sarah looked at him with adoration. "I couldn't think of anything more fitting than flowers that represent the stars in the sky."

Sarah didn't answer him right away. She plucked one of the flowers, holding it in her hand. She took Jareth's hand, leading him outside, beneath the canvas of celestial bodies that illuminated the otherwise dark sky.

She held her hand out in front of the both of them, the flower resting on it. One by one, her fingers closed, completely encasing the flower.

Her eyes closed as she harnessed her magic. When she opened her eyes, Jareth could see her irises glowing. Opening up her hand, the flower was no longer there, but transformed into what could only be described as glittering stardust.

Lifting her hand to her mouth, Sarah blew gently. Instead of being carried by the wind, the dust was carried by magic, ascending to the stars.

"Ashes to ashes, stardust to stardust," Sarah said the fae prayer with reverence. "From the stars she came, and to the stars she will return. For her life shone as brightly as the most brilliant of stars and she's as powerful as a supernova. May you dance among the stars."

"May you dance among the stars," Jareth repeated.

Sarah's eyes faded back to their normal color. The two watched as the remnants of the flower cascaded to the heavens.

"She's not truly gone, not really," Sarah said, squeezing his hand. "She will be remembered by those who know and love her. Not to mention all the beautiful tales she wove with her words that many more will read for years to come."

Jareth turned his head towards her. While he always loved and admired his wife, moments like this reminded him of why he married her in the first place. Just when he thought she was the most wonderful person, she would say something profound like this. "And for as long as we live, we will never forget her."

Sarah shook her head, agreeing with him. "Not if I have any say in it."

They leaned to give a chaste kiss on the lips, finding solace in their simple affections with each other.

Arms around each other's waists, The King and Queen walked back inside the castle, where their children were waiting for them. They held each child, gathering them by their side. Jareth went to put on some music, both of them sharing a knowing smile when Strangers When We Meet by David Bowie played.

"Sit down, everyone," Sarah said gently. The children could sense the melancholy in her voice, obeying immediately. "Your father and I have a story to tell. A story about someone very important and should never be forgotten."

"Who is it?" Their oldest asked, scratching behind the ears of their orange cat.

"This is the story of a writer. More of a scribe, really," Jareth explained. "She wrote many, many tales, telling the world of your mother and I."

"Yes," Sarah nodded. "This is the story of JetRedGirl..."

**Author's Note:**

> JetRedGirl is one the most prolific Labyrinth fan fiction writers. If you have not read her stories, I promise that you are in for a treat. If you have enjoyed the way I write my stories, you will enjoy hers tenfold. You will finish the story with a feeling of peace after a flurry of emotions that make you believe in magic once more.
> 
> Everything Jareth and Sarah has said in this story is true. She has encouraged so many of us to write, even writers who weren't confident or as talented as some others. She also pushed us to do better and to enjoy doing it. She made us feel welcomed, and became my friend. I had read her stories for a long time, ever since I was in high school and so you can imagine that when I talked to her for the first time, I fangirled HARD. We became friends, and no matter how much praise people give her, she never let it get to her head.
> 
> She has touched the lives of so many not just with her stories, but encouragement to keep on writing when so many of us wanted to give up. She would even entertain my silly thoughts, like "didn't Sarah step in Bog water when Ludo commanded the rocks to rise up?" And as a result, she wrote The Stink (explaining how Jareth fixes Sarah's stink) and dedicated it to me, which makes me giggle every time I think of it.
> 
> She cared for others so much, she even offered me advice on what to do when my family was in danger from the California fires. I know there's countless other stories but those are not mine to tell. She has rescued animals, mostly cats, of all conditions because that's just the kind of person she is. She is the biggest Bowie fan that I know, and one of her favorite (if not her absolute favorite) songs by him is Strangers When We Meet, Outside album version. It's why I added it in the story. If you have not listened to that song, you will enjoy it.
> 
> I chose starflowers because if there was something that she resonated with, it's the idea that we are made of the same stuff as stars (something Bowie loved too). Also, starflowers are low maintenance and she often joked on how low maintenance she was so I thought that was a funny little tidbit. Sarah's fae prayer is something that I wrote on my own last year on the anniversary of Bowie's death, and I thought it a fitting tribute to JetRedGirl too.
> 
> I hope you're dancing in the stars with Bowie, my friend. Thank you for the memories.


End file.
